


Hot Pants

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Because Rocketman has ruined me and Eggsy needed hot pants, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy in hot pants, M/M, Merlin likes the hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy has seen Rocketman, and that bloke who plays Elton wears an impressive pair of hot pants.This is Eggsy in hot pants, and Merlin approves.





	Hot Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Really, the title says it all. I had written and posted this on my tumblr @eggsyobsessed and so I figured why the hell not transfer it here.
> 
> This was an anon ask, commenting about Taron in some tight briefs, and how Merlin would feel about it if Eggsy had them.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=sequin+blue+panties&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj78MOc9efiAhXEVN8KHYQXAMAQ_AUIESgC&biw=1366&bih=654#imgrc=8rrABDEhv-a9eM:
> 
> I tried to upload the image, but the link is the hot pants Eggsy wears.

“Fuck, so glad to be home,” Eggsy sighed, storming into their bedroom; Merlin seated comfortably in bed, JB snoring softly beside his legs.

It’s after midnight, and he’s had a hell of a day. Surveillance missions were his least favorite, but as Harry explained, they were a necessity.

Eggsy just wished he wasn’t the one needed for the assignment.

“Rough go of it?” Merlin asked, his gaze never left the tablet in his grasp.

Eggsy hummed an agreement from the bottom of the bed, already working out of his suit jacket and tie. “My arse may go flat,” he grumbled shimmying out of his trousers. He let out a loud moan, stretching his arms high above his head.

Admittedly, he was making more noise than needed, but he had hoped to get his husband’s attention. A peak over his shoulder confirmed Merlin had raised his head, and was now staring, mouth hung open just a bit at Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy smiled triumphantly, turning his face away to hide the blush that crept over his cheeks. The heat of Merlin’s eyes boring into his back, it burned like an iron was held against his skin; Eggsy purposely flexed his arse cheeks and heard a soft gasp from behind him.

He sauntered into the adjoined bathroom, leaving Merlin with a gobsmacked expression plastered to his face. Eggsy saw Merlin’s reflection in the mirror, his husband craned his neck - no doubt in hopes to get a better view of his arse - and it looked as if his husband’s neck would snap if he moved it any further.

Eggsy sighed to himself, as he turned away from the sink to finish his business. He took longer than necessary, if only to prolong his entrance back into their room. He slowly strolled out, eyes swept over the bed, his husband clearly scrambled back into his earlier position, in a failed attempt to hide his ogling. Eggsy palmed over his chest and down to his groin; he took note of the hazel eyes clocking his every movement. A faint smile crept over his face, as he approached the bed, and did his best to mask it.

Hunger and desire clouded Merlin’s vision, as Eggsy climbed into bed.

“What?” Eggsy asked innocently, and situated himself laying arse up.

Merlin audibly gulped beside him, a strong hand came out to stroke the sapphire-sequin covered briefs.

“I dinnae remember ever seeing these,” Merlin’s voice was low and husky, as his palm passed over the fabric.

Eggsy grinned into the pillow, and added a rock of his hips - it was hard to misplace the sharp intake of breath from his husband.

“They are new,” Eggsy answered. “Do you like them?” he asked, finally turning his attention to Merlin, who didn’t meet his gaze.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed in approval, his palm rubbed the plump flesh, that was covered in an absurdly tight piece of fabric, but fuck if it wasn’t hot.

“Good,” Eggsy answered, and sat all the way up before he moved to straddle Merlin’s lap - who somehow kept a firm hold over his bum the entire time. Eggsy settled comfortably there and leaned in for a warm, luscious kiss.

Merlin breathed into the exchange, lips parted giving Eggsy access to his mouth; Eggsy took advantage by slipping his tongue through, deepening the kiss.

He leaned in further, effectively pressing Merlin’s back against the headboard. Eggsy reached behind himself, not breaking contact, and took Merlin’s hands guiding them to rest at the small of his back. The fingers were warm, as they trailed lightly up and down his spine enticing a soft shiver that ran through his body.

When they broke apart, Merlin breathed heavily, eyes slit and glossed over with arousal. Eggsy swayed over the swell of Merlin’s hard dick and enjoyed the way his pupils dilated.

“You know,” Eggsy said thoughtfully, and pecked Merlin’s lips a few times, “that new movie Rocketman?” he asked, Merlin nodded his head. “That bloke that plays Elton is quite dishy, and he had an impressive pair of hot tiny briefs,” Eggsy continued, and licked Merlin’s earlobe, before bringing it into his mouth to suck softly.

Merlin’s hands wandered down his back, around his hips to smooth along Eggsy’s thick thighs. “Not as mouth watering as ye,” Merlin whispered, voice strained from need.

“He had a fine arse, too,” Eggsy commented. “Figured I’d try my hand at some skimpy briefs.” He rotated his hips a few more times, and he felt the warmth of his pre-come against the silky fabric of his pants.

“Not as fine as yers,” Merlin assured, giving said arse a soft squeeze.

“Damn right,” Eggsy said, and smacked his own bottom.

Merlin made a choking noise in the back of his throat. “Fuck me,” he groaned.

Eggsy’s answering smile was wide and brilliant. “Oh I will,” he answered, and crushed his mouth to Merlin’s.

That was the last coherent thing Merlin said the rest of the night.


End file.
